


Glorious

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Bondage, Caning, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rimming, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam and Callen get ready for a party
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> A little festive kink for you! Happy holidays and I'll be back in 2020!

“Please Sam, I want this,” Callen begged and Sam could never refuse his partner anything.

“Alright G, I got you baby,” he said and Callen immediately relaxed at the promise.

Sam reached for the rope, knowing his partner loved the texture of it against his skin. He bound Callen’s legs wide open, spreading him to give Sam full access to every part of his body. Callen relaxed even more with each knot Sam secured, all of him limp except for one important part, which was rock hard and dripping pre-come by the time Sam was done.

Sam took a moment to admire his work when he was finished, Callen made a fine sight, naked and desperate and tied to Sam’s bed. He reached for the first implement that he was going to use to torture his partner, carefully positioning the nipple clamps and tightening them until Callen gasped. Then he tightened them a little more, just because he could, just to hear Callen’s whine and see his attempt to move in his restraints.

When he was satisfied, Sam reached for the lube and the sound. Callen moaned as soon as he caught sight of what Sam was holding, knowing exactly what it meant. Sam gave him his best evil grin and Callen just moaned again. He wasn’t going to be coming any time soon once the innocuous looking glass rod was in place.

Sam took his time, as always, making sure to use plenty of lube as he slowly inserted the sound into Callen’s cock, to a constant stream of noise from the other man.

“Remember G, this is in place now till after the party,” Sam told him, once the sound was properly in place.

Callen nodded, body trembling from the stimulation, but a pleased expression on his face. Sam nodded as well and reached for the next item he was using. The cock cage fitted easily into place and Sam then locked it up and held up the key so that Callen could watch him attach it to a chain that he then slipped over his head. Callen moaned, but he was still relaxed, pupils blown wide.

Sam smiled and reached for the chain to connect the nipple clamps together, quickly attaching it before adding another chain down to the end of the cock cage. Callen arched up, then whimpered when that made everything tug at his nipples. Sam chuckled at him, making Callen pout, but he subsided again at Sam’s stern look.

“Alright baby, I’m going to turn you over for this next part,” Sam told him.

“Okay,” Callen agreed breathlessly.

Sam had tied the ropes with quick release knots, so it didn’t take long before he had his partner repositioned on all fours, legs spread wide and ass high in the air. Sam had left his hole empty for now, because he was going to torture it before he used the anal ball attachment that connected to the chastity cage.

Sam reached for the cane and flexed it a couple of times, then swung it through the air, just to see Callen react, as well as warming up his arm.

“Ready G?” Sam asked.

“Yes sir,” Callen said.

Sam smirked at that, it was a sign of how deeply Callen was sliding into subspace. Without further ado, he raised the cane and brought it down hard on the firm buttocks in front of him. Callen shouted, but didn’t move.

Knowing exactly how much his partner could take, Sam didn’t pause, landing a dozen evenly spaced blows fast and hard across Callen’s upturned ass. Callen cried out on each one, but stayed still the whole time. When he was done, Sam dropped the cane to one side, then leaned forward to tease at his partner’s hole, licking and sucking it.

Callen moaned and shook, but knew better than to move. Sam rewarded him by taking both ass cheeks in a firm grip and parting them so that he could slide his tongue deep. Callen shouted out as loudly at that as he had when being caned. 

When Sam pulled back, he released Callen’s ass and teased at the welts from the cane with his nails, before slapping each cheek in turn a few times. Callen was incoherent now, begging and shaking, upper body slumped to the bed.

Sam checked the clock. He didn’t have much more time before they needed to leave, so with a regretful sigh, he reached for the lube. He was going to fill his partner with his come before he plugged him with the anal ball.

The prolonged teasing of his partner had gotten Sam on the edge, so he only needed a few strokes before he was coming, cock pumping it’s load into Callen’s tight, hot ass. He grunted with satisfaction when he was done, taking a few moments to catch his breath before he pulled out.

Callen whined as he did so and Sam gave him a casual slap of the ass and a warning to behave as he reached for the attachment with the anal ball on the end. Callen had his face buried in the pillow, but he stayed still for Sam, ass still raised as Sam lubed the stainless steel ball thoroughly before pushing it into place.

The other end locked onto the cock cage and Sam knelt back to admire the sight for a moment. Callen’s ass was bright red and covered in welts and his pale skin shone with sweat in the light of their bedroom. Checking the clock again, Sam sighed. They needed to finish getting ready.

Climbing off the bed, Sam guided his partner to his feet, holding him until he was steady. “Quick rinse in the shower before we dress,” he told his partner.

“Yes sir,” Callen agreed quietly.

After the shower, Sam dried them off, then reached for the last parts of Callen’s bondage. He buckled soft leather cuffs around each wrist and ankle, then clipped them together with lengths of chain. Finally, he added a leash to the collar his partner already wore.

Callen knelt while Sam dressed himself, slipping on black leather pants that had Callen wide-eyed and panting, before he added a leather vest. It was all Sam had chosen to wear, leaving his tattoos on display for once. Callen was practically drooling at the sight and Sam couldn’t help a smirk. He was sure that his partner’s cock was aching with his inability to get hard. His final touch was a pair of black leather boots.

“Alright G, you need to cover up for the trip to the party,” Sam told him.

Callen pouted, but didn’t protest, because he knew Sam was right. He gracefully rose to his feet, hands behind his back, while Sam reached for a pair of loose cotton pants. Sam helped him slip them on, then walked around his partner to admire the view. They didn’t really hide anything, but were a pretense at decency.

A pair of thongs was next and Callen slipped his feet into them easily. Finally, Sam had a loose cotton shirt to match the pants. Sam held it out for Callen to slide his arms into the sleeves, but he didn’t bother buttoning it. Satisfied, Sam leaned in to give his partner a thorough kiss. 

“You walk until we get to the party,” he told Callen.

“Yes sir,” Callen said with a nod of understanding.

“Good boy,” Sam said. “Let’s go have fun, it’s nearly Christmas.”

Callen gave him a smile and Sam took the leash to lead the way out of the room.


End file.
